Marvin DoRight
by Tsaritsa'Ryeya
Summary: People like Migdalia shouldn't be allowed to think, Adriana decided." A plan to get Marvin and Charlotte together ends in disaster. The Bad Friend Trio of Making Fiends decides to go along with Migdalia's dumb plan.


**Marvin Do-Right**

Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Characters and/or Pairings: Charvin; Migdalia, Adriana, Chardonnay, Xavier, Josiah  
Warnings?: EXTREME crack ahead.

Poor, poor, me. I need to stop watching 1960's cartoons.

Anyway, this is like our play, except… More thought out? And less people.

* * *

"Exactly what are you thinking, Migdalia?" Migdalia squealed with girlish excitement, causing her dark magenta hair to sway. A midnight blue girl glanced at her purple friend.

"I was watching some old TV shows with Aurea, right?" Migdalia began. "And we were watching _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ and OH MY GOD! I had the PERFECT idea!"

"Oh God, she has that look again," the purple girl said, sighing.

"Can it, Chardonnay! Anyway, Don, Adri… We need to get someone to play an evil Snidely Whiplash character to get the clueless Charlotte recued by the Clamburg Mountie, Marvin!" Midnight blue spit out her drink. Chardonnay, the purple girl, stared.

"Are you serious?"

"If I'm lying, I'm dying!"

People like Migdalia should not be allowed to think, Adri decided. Honestly, what good would this do?

"Hello, my darling wine~." Groaning, Donnay turned around to meet the eyes of a very happy indigo boy with a dark blue hat. "How are you?"

"In a mood, go away." Migdalia jumped up towards the couple.

"Like, no, Donnay! Do you know how HELPFUL he would be?!" A sigh escaped the two girls' lips and the indigo boy readjusted his hat.

"What? Why am I suddenly useful?"

"Xavier, we need a _chico malo_ to totally kidnap Charlotte and tie her to the train tracks and be all Snidely Whiplash and crud…"

"Me? The bad guy? I don't know…"

"Migdalia, this won't work.

"YES IT WILL!" Migdalia stomped her foot. "IT WILL! IT WILL!"

"No, honey, you're delusional." Xavier looked at Adriana, then Migdalia.

"Fine, but I better get paid." Migdalia grinned.

"Perfect."

* * *

"So exactly what do we do?" Adriana looked behind her as Chardonnay adjusted the reins on Josiah.

"I know you hate this, Jo, but it's for the best."

"There is no best with this plan. Mig has gone crazy." Josiah glared at Adriana. "Sorry, Jo, but she has." Josiah sighed in agreement and defeat, knowing fighting would not get him out of this part slowly.

"What we do is run up to Marvin screaming that some evil kidnapper has taken Charlotte and tied her to the train tracks, Adri." Chardonnay pulled out her phone. "But we need her text message to tell us when to tell him that."

"It won't be too long before we get it. Charlotte's an idiot." Adriana held up the Mountie garb. "Why does Marvin have to wear this?"

"Because it's Dudley Do-Right-esque. And yes, she will. She'll agree with everything." Don smirked. Josiah huffed in anger and sat down.

* * *

"Soo--- What are we doing?!" Xavier started twirling in a circle, making the cape spin around. "Why do we have jump ropes? ARE WE GOING TO JUMP ROPE?!"

"No, Charlotte," Migdalia sighed. "We're going… To play a game."

"Ooh! I like games!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I know. This game is called…"

"Tie you to the train tracks and have Marvin save you."

"Oh! So we're playing HERO?!"

"Oh yes." Migdalia took out her phone. "Now here," she said, handing Charlotte the dress. "Put this on… Now."

"OKAY! Charlotte skipped off to change and Xavier put on his top hat.

"I'm not sure this will work."

"It will."

"Are you SURE?"

"No." Migdalia gave him a smile. "I'M POSITIVELY ABSOLUTELY SURE!"

"Really?"

"If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'."

"TEE HEE~." Charlotte walked out in a baby blue dress with ruffles and puffed sleeves. "I look pretty~."

"Good. Now, lay down on the train tracks and let me and Xavier tie you up." And they did. "Now, Xavier is the dastardly Xavy Whiplash, and you're Charlotte Nell, who is waiting for our Clamburg Mountie hero, Marvin Do-Right to get here and save you!"

"And who are you?" Migdalia stuttered.

"The, er, narrator?"

"DOES MARVIN HAVE A HORSE?"

"Oh yes."

"Poor Jo," Xavier mumbled. Migdalia opened her phone, and began texting. Then she closed it. "Start screaming, honey. I'm going to watch from over there." Migdalia dove behind a bush.

"EEK! HELP! HELP! HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! EEK--- This is fun!" Xavier face palmed. He was so never agreeing to this again.

* * *

"They're ready." Chardonnay and Adriana jumped up, and dragging Josiah with them, and ran up to the dark green boy.

"MARVIN! MARVIN!" They screamed.

"What?" he looked at them. Adriana panted.

"So evil kidnapper has kidnapped Charlotte!"

"Oh my!"

"And you need to save her!"

"Put this on!" Marvin slid into the Mountie outfit.

"Oh--- Wait, me?"

"YES YOU! HERE, TAKE THIS CRAPPY HORSE LOOK-ALIKE AND RIDE TO THE TRAIN TRACKS WHERE THEY HAVE TIED HER TOO! I'd so do it, but I hate Charlotte." Adriana looked over at Chardonnay, tossing Josiah towards Marvin.

"I'd do it… But… I haven't had my coffee," Chardonnay mumbled, kicking a rock.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, DAMSLE!" Hopping on Josiah and kicking him, Marvin road to the train tracks. Mort and Malachi looked at them.

"Are you serious?" the dark blue-gray boy asked.

"Yup." Adriana laughed.

"Most unholy…" the dark purple boy said.

"Coffee." Donnay fell over.

* * *

"Where's Marvin?"

"Yeah, MIGDALIA JUANITA TRINIDAD, where's MARVIN?"

"Hmm… I don't know. He SHOULD be here."

"Mig," Xavier asked. "I know you're into this 'THINK POSITIVE!' bull, but what would happen if he DIDN'T agree to save her?"

"OH! Well, I never THOUGHT of that."

"Oh, you're such a great planner, Migdalia."

"Sh-- SHUT UP!" Then, there was a loud panting and something rolling down the hill towards them. Migdalia dove behind the bush.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Xavier looked at Marvin, dressed in full on Canadian Mountie garb, stood up after rolling down the hill.

"Tee hee~ MARVIN!"

"Aha! If it isn't the kidnapper--- I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Xav Whiplash. And yes, I have kidnapped your darling Charlotte Nell. And… What kind of horse is that?"

"That's not important, but engaurd!" Marvin pulled out a broom stick.

"Enguard?" Xavier was immediately hit with the broomstick. "OW! Not nice, Mister Do-Right!" Xavier was hit again. "WATCH THE HAT!"

And Xavier fell down. "Oh, looks like I have been defeated."

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Marvin untied the jump ropes around Charlotte and picked her up.

"TEE HEE~ my hero~." Charlotte kissed Marvin's check and they had a cheesy embrace.

"Oh my!" And they walked off into the sunset. Adriana and Chardonnay walked up, while Migdalia helped up Josiah.

"Told you it would work."

"Of course you did."

"I did!" Migdalia stomped her foot. Xavier stood up and slung his arm around Chardonnay.

"I should be an actor."

"Stick to music." And for our closing picture, our silhouetted group is standing together in a group, Xavier's arm around Don, Adriana in the middle, and Josiah next to Migdalia, backs to us, watching the two lovebirds walk into the sunset.

**THE END!**

* * *

Making Fiends and its characters © Amy Winfrey  
Chardonnay and Xavier © Darlene-Ala-Mode

Adriana © TenMillionFireflies  
Josiah and Migdalia © Me  
Dudley Do-Right © NOT me.

Hmm… I think I should be shot.


End file.
